Une Promenade Au Parc
by alana chantelune
Summary: OS, trad de lazy neutrino: Tu portes une laisse, mais c’est juste pour la forme. Tu tapes dans tes mains maintenant, et il arrive à toute vitesse, tournant autour de toi en cercles enthousiastes. ‘Il est temps de rentrer à présent, Padfoot.’


**Titre:** Une Promenade Au Parc

**Auteur:** **lazyneutrino**

**Rating**: PG

**Note **: Je remercie chaleureusement l'auteur, lazy neutrino, qui m'a autorisé à traduire ce texte adorable ! Vive Remus et Sirius ! JK est une meurtrière !

**Résumé:** Tu portes une laisse, mais c'est juste pour la forme. Tu tapes dans tes mains maintenant, et il arrive à toute vitesse, tournant autour de toi en cercles enthousiastes. '_Il est temps de rentrer à présent, Padfoot_.' Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas rentrer. Remus, Sirius, après OotP.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tu marches dans le parc avec lui. C'est un autre glorieux jour d'automne; les feuilles tombent rouges et brunes à tes pieds et le vent pousse à toute allure les nuages dans un ciel sans fin. Tu as marché ainsi avant, tant de fois que tu en as perdu le compte il y a longtemps.

Il gambade et bondit à côté de toi, un grand chien noir. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur et sa langue pend alors qu'il halète. Son énergie et sa joie sont contagieuses. Tu souhaites que la promenade ne finisse jamais.

'Bon chien,' tu dis, 'bon chien.' Les gens te regardent, étonnés, et certains se détournent pour cacher un demi-sourire.

Tu portes une laisse, mais c'est juste pour la forme. Tu tapes dans tes mains maintenant, et il arrive à toute vitesse, tournant autour de toi en cercles enthousiastes.

'Il est temps de rentrer à présent, Padfoot.'

Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas rentrer.

Tu marches vivement sur le chemin de macadam. Il se précipite devant toi, se cachant derrière les arbres et surgissant des fourrés devant toi. Ses yeux pétillent de malice. Tu secoues fermement la tête et continue à marcher.

A la grille du parc, tu te retournes. Il n'y a aucun signe de lui. Un instant, la panique grandit à nouveau en toi et puis tu le vois, surgissant d'un buisson et effrayant une volée de pigeons. Il les chasse mollement tandis qu'ils s'envolent dans le ciel, puis se rue vers toi, langue pendante, attendant ton approbation.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. C'est un bon chien.

Le meilleur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il trotte docilement sur tes talons tandis que tu marches dans la rue. Vous êtes tous deux fatigués à présent, et la lumière diminue dans le ciel de l'après-midi. Les nuages sont sombres et lourds au-dessus de vous et le vent mord comme pour emmêler tes cheveux.

Il s'éloigne tandis que tu attends au croisement, fourrant son nez dans un tas d'herbes et de feuilles mortes, explorant des odeurs qui sont perdues pour toi jusqu'à la pleine lune. Dès que le feu change, il est déjà de retour à tes côtés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était une journée parfaite. La pluie frappe contre la vitre alors que tu t'étires sur le sofa, fatigué mais pas épuisé. Les muscles de tes jambes picotent agréablement après l'exercice et tu penses combien ce doit être pire pour lui, enfermé dans la maison durant des jours sans fin.

Tu tires un gros coussin sous ta tête et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il est confortablement pelotonné dans le grand vieux fauteuil que tu as amené avec toi quand tu as emménagé, faisant courir négligemment ses doigts dans ses cheveux, démêlant les nœuds. Ses yeux rencontrent les tiens et il n'y a rien d'autre que tu n'ais besoin de dire.

Il n'y a pas de lumière dans la pièce excepté le feu et tu restes assis dans un agréable silence, jusqu'à ce que les flammes deviennent vertes et que la tête de Dumbledore apparaisse dans la cheminée.

'Remus,' dit-il. 'Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?'

'Bien,' tu réponds, gaiement. 'Nous allons bien tous les deux.'

Dumbledore regarde lentement dans la pièce. Sa longue barbe bouge doucement dans les flemmes quand il déplace sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. Finalement il repose les yeux sur toi. Il a encore l'air triste.

'Ah,' dit-il, très doucement, et puis, 'Au revoir, Remus. Jusqu'à demain.'

Avant que tu ne puisses répondre, la cheminée est de nouveau vide.

Tu t'allonges de nouveau, tu t'étires vraiment, le sentant du bout de tes doigts à celui de tes orteils. Il y a une vilaine petite inquiétude dans le fond de ton esprit, mais quand tu l'atteins, elle est partie.

'Tu sais, Sirius,' dis-tu au fauteuil vide, 'Je pense que je serai devenu fou, sans toi.'

Au-dessus de toi, la soirée s'étend comme une bénédiction. Et demain, peut-être, une autre balade dans le parc.


End file.
